


Тише шепота

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), koganemushi



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: В горле словно застрял тугой ком, который не получалось сглотнуть, как Кугар ни пытался. К счастью, Дженсен уже давно научился понимать его без слов.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Драбблы/Мини от M до E Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Тише шепота

Кровь стекала с пальцев тяжелыми алыми каплями, тотчас впитываясь в песок. Под ногами уже раскинулось целое красно-бурое море, которое медленно, но неотвратимо затягивало на глубину, не вырваться, не пошевелиться. Даже не закричать. Песок забивал глаза и уши, сыпался в рот, наполняя легкие изнутри.

Его шелест походил на человеческий шепот, на разные голоса зовущий по имени.

Кугар проснулся с криком, содрогаясь всем телом, попытался стряхнуть с себя песок, но не смог пошевелить руками. Что-то или, скорее, кто-то удерживал их стальной хваткой. Извернувшись, Кугар не глядя двинул нападающему коленом в живот, чтобы сбросить с себя. Удар вышел смазанным, и неизвестный болезненно охнул, но не отпустил. Его хватка не ослабла, даже стала крепче.

– Оу, а вот это было совсем не мило. Кугар, – позвал кто-то и добавил, переходя на испанский: – Давай же, просыпайся и не пугай меня.

Этот голос Кугар бы не спутал ни с чьим другим.

Тяжесть тела, хватка на запястьях, даже аромат зубной пасты и пота – все враз отозвалось узнаванием. Мир качнулся, становясь на место. Кугар перестал сопротивляться и наконец посмотрел на склонившийся над ним темный силуэт.

Дженсен – сонный, взъерошенный, без очков и в одних боксерах – все еще удерживал его руки прижатыми к хлипкой койке. За окном оглушительно стрекотали цикады, откуда-то напротив, через дорогу, лилась бодрая музыка на французском. Никакого песка. Не Ирак – Боливия. Вместо погибшей команды, чьи смерти стали ценой его ошибки, плена и пыток – сгоревший вертолет и ракета, разом забравшая почти два десятка детских жизней. Никакой разницы: кровь оставалась кровью, что в Аравийской пустыне, что в тропических лесах Амазонии. И она по-прежнему была на его руках.

Когда-то давно бабушка, кутаясь по случаю Дня Мертвых в нарядную цветастую шаль, твердила маленькому Карлосу, что Санта Муэрте справедлива и милосердна. Повзрослев, Кугар осознал, что сказки придумывают, чтобы примириться с реальностью, в которой нет места ни справедливости, ни милосердию.

– Порядок? 

Хриплый голос Дженсена дрожью отозвался в теле, заставив вынырнуть из водоворота мыслей и шумно, прерывисто выдохнуть, наконец отпуская остатки сна. Ирак и Боливию отделяли друг от друга тысячи миль и больше десяти лет. Их не отличало почти ничего. Почти. Единственное отличие сейчас нависло над Кугаром с выражением напряженной сосредоточенности на усталом лице, явно пытаясь решить – можно ли его отпускать или пока еще рано. 

– Порядок? – с нажимом повторил Дженсен, крепче сжимая запястья Кугара. Кровать опасно скрипнула под их двойным весом, угрожая вот-вот развалиться. Это место не отличалось особым комфортом, но ничего другого они себе позволить не могли, чудо, что удалось найти хотя бы такой ночлег. Вышедшим из джунглей спецназовцам, без документов и гроша в кармане, рассчитывать на удобства не приходилось.

Сделав еще один глубокий вдох, Кугар заставил себя расслабиться и кивнул. В горле словно застрял тугой ком, который не получалось сглотнуть, как он ни пытался. К счастью, Дженсен уже давно научился понимать его без слов. Хватка на запястьях исчезла, но Кугар не шелохнулся, так и оставшись лежать на спине. Если долго вглядываться в сеть трещин на потолке, в окутывающем комнату полумраке они начинали казаться струями песка.

Вместо того, чтобы оставить его в покое и уйти на свою койку в другом конце комнаты, Дженсен осторожно опустился на него сверху, закинув ногу ему на бедро, и обнял одной рукой. Раньше, в эпоху «до Дженсена», нечто подобное могло легко спровоцировать панику, заставить почувствовать себя в ловушке, вызвать желание вырваться в лучшем случае, а в худшем – атаковать. Сейчас, несмотря на жару и выступивший на лбу пот, прикосновения давали опору. Кугар больше не проваливался в зыбучие пески. Щекотное дыхание у самого уха, ладонь на груди, прямо поверх сердца, резкий запах зубной пасты – удерживали его на поверхности, не позволяя ни на минуту забыть, где и с кем он находится. Минута за минутой дыхание выравнивалось. За очередной глоток воздуха больше не приходилось бороться с собственным горлом. Но слова все еще оставались за гранью его возможностей. 

Через некоторое время полной неподвижности Дженсен принялся выстукивать пальцем азбукой Морзе на его груди: «Совсем хреново?». Иногда, когда слова подводили, такой способ общения становился самым удобным. Или не самым. Но так у Кугара хотя бы не возникало ощущения, что он вот-вот захлебнется словами, как песком. Вместо ответа он пожал плечами, как бы говоря: «И как ты догадался?». На что Дженсен фыркнул и, отстранившись, погладил его колено, что переводилось примерно как: «Обычно ты не бьешь меня коленом в солнечное сплетение».

На этот раз Кугар все-таки заставил себя пошевелиться. Он поднял руку и быстро отстучал ответ на раскрытой ладони Дженсена: «Прости». Тот приподнялся на локте и, нахмурившись, покачал головой, что Кугар перевел как: «Да ничего, все равно почти промазал». Дженсен шутливо пихнул его коленом в бедро и постучал пальцем по животу, передавая ясное как день сообщение: «Мази-и-и-ла». Кугар даже интонацию почувствовал. «Мечтай», – отозвался он тем же образом. Дженсен просиял: «О колене под дых?»

Его рука медленно скользнула с груди на живот и замерла над резинкой боксеров. Отвечая на невысказанный вопрос, Кугар накрыл ее своей ладонью, прижимая теснее. От прикосновения шероховатых, мозолистых пальцев к коже по всему телу волнами расходилась сладкая дрожь, оседающая теплой тяжестью внизу живота. Кугар непроизвольно облизнулся и поймал взгляд блестящих в темноте глаз. Приподнявшись на локте, Дженсен смотрел на него с лукавой улыбкой на губах, словно в гляделки играл – кто кого. Этот самодовольный прищур заставлял забыть обо всем. Кугар обхватил Дженсена за плечи и поцеловал раньше, чем сообразил, что делает. 

Даже в том, чтобы числиться мертвыми, нашлись свои светлые стороны. Раньше любое прикосновение приходилось просчитывать на два шага вперед, чтобы не вылететь из армии. Теперь было достаточно вовремя заткнуть Дженсена, чтобы он не разбудил соседей своими стонами и болтовней.

Когда поцелуй закончился, за окном по-прежнему трещали цикады и завывала музыка, но сердце Кугара билось все быстрее уже не из-за нарастающей паники. Он снова попытался прижался к губам Дженсена, но тот не позволил – мягко надавил на грудь. Стоило Кугару послушно откинуться на спину, как он тут же получил в награду короткое прикосновение губ к скуле, затем поцелуй в подбородок. На его шее Дженсен задержался, вылизывая и прикусывая кожу до тех пор, пока дыхание Кугара не сбилось окончательно. Перед зажмуренными глазами расцветали разноцветные всполохи, отзвуки музыки мешались с шумом крови в ушах. А Дженсен, не останавливаясь, методично спускался все ниже. Ключицы, грудь, живот – уже пылали огнем, который с каждой минутой разгорался все сильнее, заставляя Кугара вскидывать бедра и прикусывать щеку изнутри, чтобы не выпустить рвущийся наружу протяжный стон. Он больше почувствовал, чем услышал короткий смешок, а потом Дженсен потянул боксеры вниз, наконец освобождая налитой кровью член. Но дальше ничего не последовало.

Кугар открыл глаза и медленно приподнялся на локтях. Казалось, именно этого Дженсен и ждал. Стоило ему поймать взгляд Кугара, как на его губах заиграла довольная улыбка, он потерся небритой щекой о бедро и, придерживая член рукой, взял головку в рот. От одного единственного прикосновения вдоль позвоночника будто прошел электрический разряд. Кугар задрожал всем телом, едва слышно охнул сквозь сцепленные зубы, но взгляда не отвел. Слишком хорошо, слишком сильно, слишком… Дженсен нашел его судорожно цепляющиеся за простынь руки и потянул, укладывая одну себе на голову, а вторую – на плечо. А потом вернулся к прерванному занятию с удвоенным энтузиазмом. 

Он ласкал языком, терся колкой щетиной о бедро, брал член в рот почти до самого основания, с привычной легкостью находя нужный ритм, чтобы заставить Кугара бессильно откинуться на кровати и беззвучно хватать ртом воздух. Под кожей будто огонь полыхал. Все чувства обострились до предела, сконцентрировавшись на Дженсене – прикосновениях его губ и языка, тяжелом, горячем дыхании, скрипе кроватных пружин под его коленями. Он удерживал Кугара на поверхности, не давая утонуть в вихре ощущений и одновременно все ближе подводя к точке невозврата. Немного, совсем чуть-чуть… Удовольствие ударило горячей волной, выбив дыхание, лишив способности видеть и слышать. Несколько ослепительных мгновений, пока его сотрясал оргазм, Кугар только и мог, что цепляться за плечо Дженсена и беззвучно кричать.

Целую вечность спустя из-под полуопущенных век он наблюдал, как Дженсен демонстративно облизывается, стягивает боксеры, вытирает ими свой перепачканный в сперме пах (и когда только успел?) и жестом фокусника отбрасывает их куда-то себе за спину. Утром точно придется собирать вещи по всей комнате.

Тугой комок в горле окончательно пропал, но слова все еще ускользали от Кугара, как стайка вспугнутых птиц, разлетающихся в разные стороны. Поэтому он просто чуть отодвинулся, освобождая больше места с дальнего от двери края кровати. Стоило Дженсену опуститься рядом, как Кугар потянул его к себе, прижимаясь губами к губам. Поцелуй вышел медленным, мягким и сонным. Дженсен сам постепенно погружался в дрему, как бывало с ним всегда после оргазма. Целуя его, Кугар одновременно поглаживал его спину и легко, едва ощутимо касался поясницы указательным пальцем. При желании Дженсен мог легко сделать вид, что не «услышал» послание. Но судя по тому, как он вздрогнул и сдавил Кугара в объятиях, внезапно углубляя поцелуй, ни о каком «не услышал» речи не шло.

Слова могли подводить Кугара сколько угодно. Самое важное он мог сказать и без них.


End file.
